


The Changeling Boy

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Changelings, Gen, Newt Scamander Goes to Hogwarts, Protective Theseus Scamander, Unreliable Narrator, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Theseus was six when Newt was born, healthy and loud as any baby. He heard the mentions of the family curse, but thought nothing of it. He was eight when Newt changed. His baby brother went from speaking to silent, gazing out at the world in fear, cringing from lights and noise. His mother cried and his father had explained: The Weasleys had their hair, the Gaunts had their madness and the Scamanders had their changelings. Not every generation, but peppered through their line were those who weren't quite human. Some never spoke, others would talk at length about one thing but refuse the rest of the world. Some would only eat one meal. No one knew how this new Newt would behave, what he would become. Theseus didn't care. Newt was still his brother.





	1. 1896-1899

1896 - Theseus 5  
"We were lucky with Theseus-" Theseus hears the words slip from the living room on his way to bed. On his tiptoes, he sneaks back to the door, remembering the game he was playing earlier on that day. In that game he'd been an auror like Uncle Theodore, sneaking through the bad-guy's lair to save the world. He uses all of his best sneaking talent to approach the door. He glances in. His father is pacing, his forehead furrowed with a frown. His mother is settled in her armchair, knitting on her lap. She is resting a hand on her tummy.

"It's happening, Herc," Mother says, a slight smile on her lips. "And like you said, we were lucky last time. I can have all the potions, I'll take bed rest..."   
Father sighs, and embraces her tightly.  
"I love you Madeleine." He presses kisses to her forehead, and Theseus looks away because Mother and Father say it's rude to stare. "But there's Theseus to think about."  
"We'll make it work," Mother promises, using the same voice she uses to check for monsters under Theseus's bed. It's a voice that means everything will be alright. 

The voice seems to calm Father down, and he kneels in front of her, holding her hands.  
"We had better get the cot out of the attic. And you'll have to get your sister to keep an eye on those beasts of yours." He stands, making his way towards the door, and Theseus runs away before he can be caught. He lays in bed, trying to work out what Mother and Father were talking about.

The candle is still flickering when Mother walks in, a gentle smile on her lips.  
"I saw you peeking Theece," she tells him, and he blushes, trying to pretend he is asleep. Mother isn't fooled.  
"Theece?" she asks softly, and he opens one eye to see her looking down at him fondly. Her hand is still resting on her tummy. "You're going to be a big brother."

Theseus swallows and nods, thinking of the stories Uncle Theodore had told him about when Mother was little, about the adventures they had together.  
"Can I play with the baby?" he asks. The games will be a lot more fun with a friend to help him, and he's older so he should be the hero.  
"You can when the baby is a bit older," Mother says with a laugh. "A baby is a little delicate to play with."

***

1897 - Theseus 6, Newt 0  
Newton Artemis Fido Scamander is a very big name for a small baby. That's what Theseus thinks as he looks down at his little brother, Father lifting him so he can see over the edge of the cot. One of the healers walks past and ruffles his hair, and he grins up at her.  
"I'm a big brother," he tells her.  
"You are," she agrees. "Your mother told me all about you."  
Theseus feels a sense of pride swell within him. His mother loves him even with a new baby.

The baby yawns, and Mother tucks the blanket she made around him.  
"Say hello Theece," she prompts.   
"Hello..." Theseus murmurs. The baby doesn't answer.

Mother looks at the baby the way she looks at newly hatched hippogriff chicks.  
"Where's his egg?" Theseus asks, and Mother shakes her head.  
"The baby grew in me, not in an egg."

Theseus thinks that's a strange way to have babies, but it doesn't matter. He's got a baby brother. He's going to look after him and be his best friend. He is going to be the best big brother there was ever, even better than Uncle Theodore.

"Theece," Father prompts him tenderly. "Wasn't there something you wanted to give him?"  
Theseus nods, and holds his hand out so that Father can pass him a small teddy in the shape of a hippogriff. It is made of soft fabric, but Newton needs it more than Theseus does. He hands it over to Mother, who smiles tearfully and places it in with Newton so that he isn't lonely. 

Theseus thinks he quite likes this big brother thing.

***

1898 - Theseus 7, Newt 1  
Newton is a good baby. He is giggly, and he grabs at Theseus's hair sometimes, but he doesn't cry much. He's getting better at talking, calling out for "Mama," and "Dada," and "Eece!" Theseus is fairly sure that the last one is his own name. Newton definitely seems to be happy if he responds to it.

He makes sure to give his brother lots of cuddles, so that he knows that he is loved. It is a big world, and Newton is only little. But he doesn't keep them all awake by screaming the way Abraxus's little sister apparently does.

Newton is sat on a cushion beside Theseus as Theseus reads. Newton isn't particularly interested in the story, but gazes with wide eyed fascination at the hippogriff picture which swoops and flies across the page.  
"Giff!" he squealed.  
"That's right," Theseus encouraged, the way he had seen Mother do. "It's a hippogriff, like Artemis." He wanted to help Newton learn about their world.  
Theseus was going to be the best big brother ever.  
"You like hippogriffs? I love them, and when you're older you can help Mother with the raising of chicks. I'll be going to Hogwarts soon, but I'll write to you every weekend, and you had better not forget me... I'll give you a photograph!" It wasn't quite time for Hogwarts, but every aunt and uncle they saw seemed to comment on how tall Theseus had got, and that made him think about leaving Newt. He swallowed and carried on.  
"You'll love it. You learn magic so we can do what Mother and Father can do."

Newton giggled, and Theseus hugged him for a moment. He let Newt hold the book, watching as he watched the image of a hippogriff, his eyes serious and solemn.  
"Giff!" he called again. "Eece! Giff!"   
"It is a hippogriff," Theseus agreed, cuddling his brother and then turning the page. "These are unicorns."

Newton continued to stare in wide eyed wonder as they went through the book, but it was clear that the 'giff's were his favourite. Theseus let him look at that picture as tried to decide on a game for that afternoon. Newton was too little to be fun to play with still, but he didn't want to leave him out.

***

1899 - Theseus 8, Newt 2  
It wasn't obvious when Newton changed. He was doing well - taking careful steps holding Mother's or Theseus's hands, and talking, when it started to go backwards. Newton stopped talking, and would stare out at everyone with uncertainty shining in his eyes. 

He didn't cry at night still, but he would whimper whenever Uncle Theodore or Aunt Sapphoria visited. He would cringe away from the lumos that lit his crib, and howl if there were noises in the room when he was trying to rest. He wouldn't speak.

Theseus could see the worry written on Mother and Father's faces, heard them whispering, and watched Newton carefully. He wasn't sure what had happened, but his brother was different now. Mother said he was sick, but Theseus felt it was something else.

Newton had been different for two months when Theseus heard what had happened. Uncle Theodore was shouting at Mother, and Mother was shouting back. Theseus was meant to be feeding the hippogriffs, but he'd forgotten to bring out the pears they got as treats. So he was in the kitchen, trying to magic the cupboard door open.

He wasn't meant to try magic yet, but he wanted to see if he could. The cupboard door wobbled slightly, but he wasn't sure if that was just the wind. The hippogriffs were waiting so he clambered up onto the footstool.  
"I can't believe you risked it Madeleine-"  
"You've never wanted me to be with him," Mother answered, her voice an angry hiss.  
"I worried. Theseus is perfect, he's normal, but you know what that family is like. It's a curse. And now your son is gone and you've got some changeling - what are you going to tell Theseus?"  
"I'm telling him that his brother isn't well. If Newton is-if you're right, we'll deal with it. but we don't know."  
"He stopped talking." Uncle Theodore muttered, and Theseus heard footsteps. He grabbed the pears and fled.

That evening he went to Father's office. Father let him in there sometimes, and they would play. But today he was looking for a book. He found the one he wanted, staring at a picture of a crying baby with green skin and strangely pointed ears - Newton looked nothing like that. He read what it said about babies being swapped, that his brother had been stolen, and began to cry.

He wanted his brother back. He had no idea how he would find him. The book didn't say how you got the baby back from the fairies. But until they found his real brother, Theseus would take good care of the other Newton, and hope someone out there was caring for his brother as well.


	2. 1900-1903

1900 - Theseus 9, Newt 3  
Theseus had hoped that whatever change had come over Newton would only be temporary - that after a few weeks of sniffles and silence his brother would come back to him. But that didn't happen. His brother remained different.

Newton didn't really smile much any more. Occasionally his lips would twitch, but it felt more like the whatever-Newton-was trying to copy a smile than a real smile. He was barely speaking - he used to talk more, but now he barely said a word. Mother and Father argued sometimes, when they thought that Theseus couldn't hear them. They all missed the real Newton.

Theseus had tried being a good brother to what had once been Newton, but the lack of response made it hard to smile and play, hard to pretend that everything was alright. Mother and Father had gone out for a friend's party, and Theseus was in charge - Uncle Theodore was there too, but he was happy to sit in a corner and read. Every so often he would glance over at Newton and sigh or shake his head, so Theseus picked Newt up and took him over to the corner that Father had made, filled with interesting books. He picked up the creatures one that Newton had loved when he was younger.

Seeing the book, Newt let out a slight bark of excitement, his hands flapping frantically at his sides. Theseus beamed.  
"Can't you get him to stop that racket?" Theodore snapped from the doorway. Theseus shook his head.  
"He's happy. It's alright. You can close the door."   
Uncle Theodore did, and Theseus ruffled Newton's hair before starting to read to him.

There was a page in the book about changelings, complete with pictures of babies that looked nothing like his little brother. Theseus skipped that page, not wanting to upset Newton.  
"You're worrying everyone," he told Newton, keeping his voice gentle, staring at him. "You're different now. I miss the old you."

Newton gazed up at him, blinking in seriousness.He took a deep gulping breath, and tilted his head first to one side, and then to the other, before reaching out to prod one pudgy finger into Theseus's chest.  
"'Eseus." Newton said firmly, and Theseus felt emotion wash over him. He wrapped his arms gently around his baby brother and kissed his forehead.  
"That's right. I'm Theseus..."

He couldn't wait for his parents to get home from the party, wondering what it meant that his brother was beginning to speak once more. He thought of the story of Persephone, and wondered if this was an end or a beginning.

***

1901 - Theseus 10, Newt 4  
Newton had begun to talk more after that day, and was at his chattiest when he was given the book about creatures. But he didn't say much. Abraxus's sister could hold entire conversations, tell you about her day and about her friends and her hopes and her family tree. Newton couldn't do that.

What Newton could do was walk with Theseus and their parents around a market, pointing out various food items. The apples were met with a soft mutter of "Demiguise", the creature used for invisibility cloaks. The buckets of insects and chicken that Mother needed for the herd was met with a more excited call of "'ippogriff!". When Mother stopped off and bought two chocolate frogs, Newton looked up curiously at his brother. "Theseus!"

"Yes?" Theseus asked, and Newton screwed his face up, his nose wrinkling in his displeasure. He looked between Theseus and the chocolate frogs.   
"Theseus," He repeated.  
"I think he means they're your food," Mother translated with a sigh, as Newton was already listing off more creatures and their diets.

When they got home and he had done his chores in the stable, Mother held out the chocolate frog boxes. She had been talking to Newton about the latest hatchling. Newton looked at the boxes carefully.  
"Theseus."  
"One is for Theseus," Mother agreed, handing over the sweet prize. "Now, who is the other one for?"   
There was a pause, and Theseus found himself holding his breath, hoping for an answer.  
"Newt," Newton answered, and was given his own chocolate. Mother hugged him for a moment, pressing a kiss to his forehead. There was a sad look in her eyes, one she often got with him.

Theseus realised with a jolt that he had had the not-Newton as his brother for longer than he had Newton. And if not-Newton wanted to be called Newt, then that was what they would do. It was easier than voicing a lie every time he spoke to him. Newt had torn open the packet, and was chasing the chocolate frog around the room, jumping at it like a wild animal.

"Newt?" he called out, when Newt had managed to catch the chocolate frog. "I have a present for you."  
Newt looked up hopefully, and he held out a white and grey feather that he had picked up off the stable floor. Newt grabbed for it, his hands flapping a little, then ran his fingers along the shaft, smiling a little.   
"Hippogriff."  
"Yes," Theseus agreed, his throat suddenly feeling a little tight. "Hippogriff."

***

1902 - Theseus 11, Newt 5  
"Yes boy?" Professor Binns asked, peering over the desk at the first year standing awkwardly in his Gryffindor uniform. Theseus was used to feeling grown up, being the big brother and helping Newt. Now, he found himself one of the smallest in the school, struggling to navigate. Sometimes he felt so nervous that he wasn't sure he was even in the right house.

The worst of it was thinking of Newt. Newt had sobbed as he realised Theseus was going away, and had screamed at the station. Theseus had hugged him tightly, checking and double checking that Newt had his hippogriff feather. Newt had sobbed and tried to give it to Theseus, and had only stopped trying to pass it over when Theseus asked Newt to look after it for him. Mother said in her letter that Newt had calmed down, but the note his brother had written looked distinctly blotchy. He felt like he had betrayed Newt by coming here, even though it was where he belonged. He tried to focus on the professor. History of Magic was not the most interesting class, but he realised that the Professor was probably better equipped than most to answer his questions.

"I wondered if you could tell us about changelings sir?"  
"Changelings?" the man asked, adjusting the spectacles on his face. "Oh. You're the Scamander boy, aren't you?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Nasty business that. There are rumours that one of your great great great great great great..." He paused, counting on his fingers, and then looked up. "Grandparents made a deal with a fairy - a child of their own, in exchange for that child's own child. Utter tosh of course - Fairies aren't capable of a deal like that. Much more likely that the deal was made with a hag. They have a tendency to eat children, so it's probable that they swap the child and then eat-"

Theseus stood up as a wave of nausea swept through him. He heard Abraxus drawl  
"His brother's a changeling you know," before the room started to spin around him and go black. 

He woke up later to find himself in the hospital wing, the nurse looking down at him sympathetically.  
"I've been in contact with your parents dear. They asked me to tell you that Newt is alright, and that he's been pointing out chocolate frogs for you all week." She paused, then handed over a chocolate frog with a wink. "Just so that you can tell your brother not to worry."

***

1903 - Theseus 12, Newt 6  
The day Newt turned six was during the holidays, so Theseus got to see his little brother. Newt had been stuck to his side every time Theseus returned. His habit of naming foods for different creatures was still going strong, as was the constant presence of a feather in his hands. Theseus had never told his parents what Professor Binns had said, not wanting to hear it confirmed.

Newt didn't like it when things were different, so they were eating his favourite food, and he was spending the day playing with the hippogriffs. He looked happy, and Theseus smiled to see it. Newt could tell you the entire life history of each creature, joyfully explaining which stallions had mated each mare. Theseus had heard all of it before, but was glad to hear Newt talking.

Theseus felt himself blushing slightly as he remembered Newt telling him 'I caught Apollo trying to breed Ganymede. It didn't seem to work so Ganymede tried to breed Apollo. Hecate and Poseidon have laid twin eggs, so Mother says that Apollo and Ganymede can raise one' with the same exuberant enthusiasm he had for anything involving beasts. 

"It's time for presents," Mother said firmly, ushering both of them back into the house. Father embraced both of them, ruffling Theseus's hair. Newt let out a slight giggle as Theseus made sure his hair wasn't all sticking up. Newt barely looked at the new robes from Uncle Theodore, but he was delighted when he was given some beak polish and feather oil by Mother and Father. Theseus had to grab him to stop him from running outside there and then to use them.  
"Hey. What about my gift?"  
Newt frowned, glancing at his new presents, then holding up the robe towards Theseus as an offering. Theseus laughed a little.  
"No, not like that... I got you a present too."

He handed it over, watching as Newt opened it up. It was a book with pictures of creatures. Newt nodded and placed it on the floor, going to take care of the hippogriffs.

It was only later, when Mother and Father combined had ushered Newt back from the stables, that he opened the book. He traced his fingers over the outline of each creature, and then took a spare piece of paper and a pen and began to draw them, writing a few words next to them. The words were scruffy, but he had copied the pictures well.


	3. 1904-1907

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence to animals in this chapter (canonical)

1904 - Theseus 13, Newt 7  
Newt had been in his bedroom for the past hour in the middle of the day, which was unusual for him. (It was less unusual for the boys in Theseus's dorm.) Normally Newt spent a lot of time in the gardens searching for gnomes, if he wasn't helping with the hippogriff herd. But today he had been tucked away quietly in the bedroom.

Theseus was a little concerned - his brother was acting out of character, and he was only too aware of what had happened last time Newt was acting strangely. He didn't want to find the hags came back to take their child. He knocked on the door and got no answer.

He pushed the door open, wand drawn, and froze at what he saw. 

Newt was sat crosslegged on the bed, hands covered in pink goo, some of which was splashed across his hair. In front of him were a pile of mushroom-like things, sliced up, and what appeared to be their father's pocket knife. Theseus walked closer, and poked one with his wand, earning a glare of disapproval from Newt.  
"Don't do that," Newt muttered. Theseus sighed slightly but pocketed his wand, wanting to encourage more conversation from Newt while he was in the mood to speak.  
"Why are you cutting up Horklumps?" Theseus asked, looking at the dissected mess in front of him.   
"Because I want to know how they work," Newt answered.  
"Is that one still moving?"  
"I killed them first," Newt said, in a manner that was clearly aiming for reassuring. Theseus was pretty sure it missed.

"Why did you kill a bunch of mushrooms?" Theseus asked, even as he wondered why he was trying to reason with his brother about this.  
"They're creatures," Newt explained, gesturing to the pages of notes. "Father said they were plants. So I wanted to check."

Theseus closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. When he opened his eyes, Newt was still looking at him curiously, as though he was expecting encouragement.

Theseus nodded slowly, then walked out of the door.

***

1905 - Theseus 14, Newt 8  
Theseus was going to go back to Hogwarts in two days. He would be starting fourth year, and beginning to study for his O.W.Ls, which were the most important exams he had faced. He was trying to pack, making sure he had everything ready for the train.

Newt, as always when Theseus had to go back to school, was sulking. In the last week he had taken to hiding some of Theseus's possessions - the most annoying of which being when he had hidden Theseus's wand in the Hippogriff manure pile. Mother had insisted Newt get it back and clean it, but Theseus was still irritated.

Theseus stared at his list. Father had enchanted the case so that no one could take things out of it other than Theseus, so once it was packed it was safe. He ticked off his second set of robes and a few of his favourite books, and letters he had been exchanging with his American Pen Pal, then paused as he noticed what was missing.

His Gryffindor scarf.

He stormed out of his room, heading to the stables, and found Newt curled up beside Hippolyta, Theseus's scarf around his neck. He was stroking his fingers over the fabric the way that he did with the hippogriff feathers he carried on him at all times.  
"Give it back," Theseus demanded. Newt didn't respond, continuing to play with the knitted fabric, fingers teasing over the stitches.

"Newt, give it here, now." Theseus was glad he didn't have his wand on him, as his fingers itched for it. He didn't want to hurt his brother, even when he was annoying.

Newt looked up and shook his head, continuing to touch the fabric. Theseus was angry, not wanting Newt to have his hands on his things any more. After the past few days, anger and frustration exploded out of him in a shout.  
"Give it back you changeling freak!"   
The second he said it, he wished he could call the words back.

The noise startled the hippogriff, and she stood, shuffling from side to side. Newt calmed her with a gentle hand, before turning to Theseus. Theseus was startled to see that his eyes were damp with shocked tears.  
"Newt?" He walked closer, crouching down. "I'm sorry I yelled, you can keep the scarf if you really want."

"I'm a changeling?" Newt asked, and his face crumpled into a sob. Theseus wrapped his arms around him.  
"You're my brother," he promised, repeating the words again and again until Newt seemed to calm.

***

1906 - Theseus 15, Newt 9  
Newt was sat in the stables, a young hippogriff chick nestled on his lap. He was feeding it small worms, stroking gentle fingers across its beak and petting the soft grey down that covered its body. He looked totally at ease there - he was with his friends. Theseus knew that Newt always was more comfortable with animals than people. It was unusual, but while Newton had been a happy talkative baby, Newt was better with beasts.

"Hey," Theseus greeted him as he walked into the stables. "How's he doing?"  
"Much better. Theseus, this is Isaac, Isaac, Theseus."  
"Hello Isaac," Theseus greeted, crouching down to look at the small ball of fluff. Isaac had been born with a deformed wing, and their mother had been worried he wouldn't make it because the parents had rejected him. Newt had taken it upon himself to look after Isaac, spending all his days out in the stable, taking the creature to his room at night, and waking every hour to feed him. 

Theseus had learned this from Father's letters. Seeing it was different.  
"I missed you at the station."  
"Isaac needed me," Newt said softly, then tried to shuffle so he could grab a pen and paper. He was trying to note down something. Isaac chirped sadly at the lack of contact, twisting to nip at his fingers.  
"I'm sorry Isaac," Newt said gently. "Just need to write this down."  
"Let me," Theseus crouched down, looking at the table of notes that Newt had completed. "What do I need to put?"  
"He ate 8 worms," Newt explained, talking him through where to record the information. Theseus wrote it down, watching as Newt cuddled the creature.   
"He likes hugs?"  
"His mother would normally keep him under her wing, and his father would often sit on the nest. He needs that pressure and reassurance." Newt spoke with such calm authority that it was like being at school.

"Just waiting for O.W.L. results," Theseus murmured. "I guess if I fail I can always help out with the hippogriffs."  
Newt considered for a moment then nodded.  
"I want to see the other hippogriffs, but need to carry Isaac. Could you help?"

Theseus nodded, getting the snacks that Newt directed him to grab, grateful that Newt for once was including him in his work.

***

1907 - Theseus 16, Newt 10  
Theseus was sat at his desk, working on one of the essays he had been set, glancing at the letter Percival had sent him. It stung a little when Percival asked about his brother. Not that there was anything wrong with Newt, not anything he could explain. But he didn't feel he could just write 'my brother is a changeling', and expect it to be alright. Abraxus and some of the other boys at school would suggest he should get rid of his brother, or at least acknowledge that Newt wasn't his brother. But Newt had been there for him for 8 years now, and whoever Newton would have been, it was Newt that would reach out for Theseus for help with creatures. Newton had never shown any particular interest.

Newt had been talking about creatures even more than normal the last few days. Theseus knew he was hiding two gnomes in his room, monitoring them and feeding them bits of horklump. Isaac was doing well - while his wing meant he was not show material, Mother thought that in a few years he could be a successful stud and Newt was delighted at the thought of having more baby hippogriffs. Theseus had eventually sought refuge in his own bedroom, letting Newt carry on with his creature care alone.

He sighed at the work on a dozen different uses for pixie blood. He rubbed his forehead and turned back to the books he was trying to make notes on. He wanted to be an auror like Percival planned to be, to help people and make a difference. He wasn't sure how writing about pixie blood would help with that, but his teachers seemed to believe that it would be useful.

He stared at the parchment in front of him, sure that he had been working on the essay for hours with only a couple of sentences on the top of the sheet. A knock on his door made him jump, and he turned around to find Newt standing there.  
"Come in," Theseus called, and turned his chair, while Newt perched on the edge of his bed. He had a feather in his hands, and he was fiddling with it.  
"Something wrong?"  
"School," Newt answered, then looked at Theseus, expecting him to fix it all. Theseus reached out, resting his hand on Newt's shoulder.  
"You're going to be fine."  
"I won't have my creatures."  
"Maybe not," Theseus agreed. "But you'll come home in the holidays, and you can write to them, and you'll be able to take an owl..."

Newt looked very uncertain, but he nodded, trying to be brave. Theseus pulled him closer.  
"You'll make loads of friends," he promised, even as he knew that was unlikely. Newt was too different, too strange, to make friends.  
"Do you want the real Newt back?" Newt asked, running his fingers through the feather.   
"I want you," Theseus promised. "You're my brother."


	4. 1908-1911

1908 - Theseus 17, Newt 11  
"Scamander?" Abbot called out, her blonde hair shining as she clambered into the Gryffindor common room. She was a slightly chubby girl, a final year student like Theseus with plans to be a healer. She was a Hufflepuff.   
"What are you doing here?" Theseus asked, standing up and surrendering the comfortable chair in front of the fire. It didn't take long for one of the younger students to climb in in his place.

"We weren't sure what to do," she answered. "It's your brother."  
Theseus swore, grabbing his wand and running with her down to the kitchens, clambering through into the Hufflepuff common room.

Theseus wasn't sure what he was about to face. He was half-expecting to find that Newt had been hurt by the other students - his brother was vulnerable, in a way that they couldn't easily express. 

What he found instead was that Newt was standing in one corner of the room, a dozen different things floating in the air around him - quills, books, even another student's wand.   
"Wingardium Leviosa," Newt mumbled, and another quill lifted into the air. It all spun in the room.  
"He won't stop," Abbot explained. "We grabbed him and he started screaming, so we thought we'd better get you."

"Newt?" Theseus said softly, walking over towards him and smiling. "Hey, Newt?"  
Newt turned towards Theseus, frowning a little. Theseus walked closer.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Newt explained, swishing and flicking his wand. "It feels nice."

"Okay..." Theseus said softly, walking closer and reaching his hand out to rest on Newt's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Newt, you can't do that..."  
The items fell to the floor, and Theseus pressed a kiss to Newt's forehead.  
"Thank you Newt," he said tenderly. He could feel the eyes of the other Hufflepuff students on them.

"If you want to do that again, you come and find me okay?" Theseus murmured, looking over at the other students. "If he does anything... if he does anything like that, you come and find me."   
There was nodding, some of the younger Hufflepuff students looking unsure. Theseus felt a little sick at the thought that Newt was frightening them. His brother was nothing to fear.

Theseus hated walking away from him. He still did it.

***

 

1909 - Theseus 18, Newt 12  
Newt was always happiest when he came back from school, and he could spend time with the creatures. He was where he belonged, in the stables with all of the hippogriffs around him, or wandering around the woodland near their house. Theseus suspected his brother was more a part of nature than of humanity. But Theseus had more important worries than his brother now - he was on an auror training programme, and he was busy working. It would have been easier for him to take a job in the Ministry like Father, but he knew that he was meant to be here.

He would help people. He wasn't sure he could help Newt, but he would help others. he wanted to learn more about what happened, to see if other families shared the Scamander curse, but most of all he wanted to protect.

Newt hurried off the train, scurrying down the platform to embrace him tightly, pressing his face into Theseus's shoulder the way he did when he wanted to be held. Theseus hugged him tightly.

"Hi there," he greeted. "You okay?"

Newt nodded, and gripped Theseus's hand tightly, letting Theseus lead him from the station. Newt closed his eyes, his face screwing up miserably at the crowds, and Theseus hurried him away from the people and the technology.

"Not long now," he promised, embracing Newt once more when they were out of sight and apparating him home. Newt clung tight for a few seconds before stumbling back, tension falling away from him as he saw where they were.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, then hurried to check on the hippogriffs. Theseus carried his case back to the house, to tell their parents that Newt had been returned safely.

Newt returned in time for dinner, looking at Theseus.   
"Don't you have work?"  
"Took the day off to see my favourite brother," Theseus said with a shrug. "So, how's school?"  
Newt paused, his face doing a number of interesting expressions. It was a look Theseus recognised - this was Newt trying to decide if he wanted to lie, and that was a bad sign.  
"It could be better?" Newt mumbled, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt.

"If something's wrong Newt, you can tell me," Theseus reminded him, squeezing Newt's shoulder. Newt squirmed where he stood, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well.. I maybe broke one of the rules...but it all turned out okay?"  
"What rule Newt?" Theseus prompted, thinking of the creatures he knew Newt had stolen. Newt paused, licked his lips and seemed to consider what to say before he answered.  
"You know we aren't meant to go into the forest?" Newt asked. He sounded so calm that for a moment Theseus didn't really register what Newt was admitting to there. The forest was forbidden because it posed a danger to the lives of anyone foolish enough to enter - there were a herd of centaurs, and a whole pack of other dangerous creatures.

"Newt, you could die."  
"I'm happy there," Newt said softly, then sighed. "Kalique said she'd let me sit with her in potions class if I spent the night in the forest. So I did. And I made friends..." He smiled so brightly, that Theseus swallowed his initial anger. He liked seeing Newt smile, but he knew it was no safe place for him.

"You could get hurt."  
"I get hurt in class," Newt countered. "And Kalique lied. They laughed when I went to sit next to her, and then a couple of the boys pushed me. But I like the forest."

Theseus held him close for a moment, his brother's forehead pressing against his chest. He hoped that maybe their parents would be able to solve this, and gently ushered Newt to see them. 

Newt was adamant he was going to keep visiting the forest, and Theseus suspected Newt might be right when he said that he was safer in the forest than the school, so he didn't push it any further.

***

1910 - Theseus 19, Newt 13  
"Her name's Leta," Newt told him as they walked along a path. There was no way that Theseus could miss the fact his brother looked a little healthier now, a bright smile on his face as he walked along the street in their village. Newt was home for the summer, having completed his second year at Hogwarts.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Theseus teased. Newt glared and shook his head.  
"She's my friend."

Theseus hadn't worried when Newt came home, glad that for once he was talking about a human rather than a creature. It had been a little disconcerting for Newt to parrot Leta's entire timetable at him, given that she was in another house, but it was alright. Theseus was just pleased that Newt had a real friend.

"She's really clever," Newt continued. "Her family knows lots of dark magic..."  
Theseus paused. He was almost qualified as an auror, and he could recognise a worrying sentence when he heard one.  
"Has she shown you any of it?"  
"She hasn't shown me," Newt answered. "But she did take a bit of my blood for a potion. That's alright though, it didn't hurt much."

Theseus found himself mentally listing off all the different potions that contained human blood. There were certainly none he would offer his own blood up for. The least harmful would be one that transferred strength from donor to recipient, and the worst were some of the darker love spells and murder spells. 

"You shouldn't do that. You need to tell your teacher."  
"If I tell a teacher they'll get her to stop," Newt answered. "And then she won't be my friend any more."  
"Newt, surely you know-" Theseus started, and then fell silent. Newt probably didn't know. Leta was Newt's first friend.  
"I'll talk to her family about it. I'm sure that you can still be friends."  
"She said she only would be my friend if I let her hurt me," Newt said softly, and Theseus picked Newt up, pulling him close for a tight embrace.  
"I'm sorry Newt," he murmured. "You deserve so much better than that."

The look on Newt's face made it clear he didn't really understand what it was that Theseus meant. Theseus cuddled him tighter for a moment, trying to hide the way his skin was crawling, and to remind himself he couldn't push Newt away by getting angry.

***

1911 - Theseus 20, Newt 14   
Being a junior auror was hard, and involved a surprising amount of paperwork.  
But Theseus was finally getting to where he needed to be. His rank had already proved itself useful, as he had been able to use his powers to get the Leta girl to behave around his brother. 

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was fast approaching. Theseus had entered when he was younger, but never had the honour of being picked. Now, he was chosen out of all the junior aurors to help guard the additional students and ensure that no dragons escaped or anything equally horrific. It was a reward for doing well in his training, and Theseus was excited. Part of him was grateful to know he would be able to supervise Newt, but he also worried about what he might find.

Newt wrote in every letter about the centaur herd, and the strange creatures large and small he had found in the Forest. He refused to call it the Forbidden Forest, and seemed to operate under the misapprehension that not using that name meant he was allowed to go in.

So Theseus returned for a few months to the towers and archways he had once called his home. A fair number of the Gryffindor students had known him, and he waved at them as he took his spot on the end of the high table - unimportant in the eyes of the teachers, but still there. He had returned a success, and when his name was called he bowed and waved some more.

Newt was at the Hufflepuff table, but his smile and cheering could not be missed.  
After that first night, his brother proved more elusive, spending days at a time in the library or else roaming the grounds.

When Theseus still hadn't seen Newt for three days in a row, he decided he had to find him. He walked around the castle, searching for any sign of his brother or his brother's unusual abilities. 

What he found was his brother hiding underneath a staircase, seeming to try and avoid him.  
"Newt?" Theseus asked. Newt slowly moved forwards into the light, which revealed the problem - he had a nasty bruise on one side of his face, which was fading now. A few days ago, it would have looked horrific.  
"Did Leta do that to you?" Theseus snarled, but Newt shook his head.  
"What happened?"  
"I was in the way," Newt said softly, allowing his eyes to close for a moment. "It doesn't matter."

Theseus embraced him.  
"Of course it matters Newt. No one is allowed to hit you. You have any problems, you go and talk to me, or one of the teachers, and we will sort this out, you hear me?"

Newt looked a little nervous, but he nodded and even managed a smile in response. Theseus ruffled his hair fondly, and tried not to think about it too deeply. Newt was strong. He'd make it, Theseus was sure of that. He had to believe it.


	5. 1912-1915

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, moving across the country really unsettled me, but I now have the rest of this fic written so should be updating regularly

1912 - Theseus 21, Newt 15  
Newt came home from Hogwarts in the summer of his fifth year with several bags and boxes which squirmed and squeaked. He was withdrawn and quiet, and Theseus tried not to listen to the rumours that swirled around the office about his brother being odd, about him being in the wrong company. Newt would spend hours in his room. Theseus feared finding various creatures being cut open.

When he did brave poking his head around the door he found Newt sat up in bed, surrounded by small snake like creatures which he was feeding with earthworms and other bugs. He was too focused on what he was doing to see Theseus there, and Theseus left him to his game.

Newt crept out at night, into the gardens. Theseus worried when his brother kept leaving the house at full moon, given werewolf sightings. But Newt was otherwise normal. He never got attacked, even as he ended up with pages of notes on the cursed creatures. Theseus wondered if wolves knew to leave changelings alone.

Theseus snapped when Newt walked in for lunch carrying a large yellow ball of fur - it was clearly a puffskein, which compared to some of Newt's other pets was actually manageable. But as they sat there conversing another ball of fluff appeared on his lap, damp with blood, and another. Newt gently stroked the puffskein's fur with one hand, eating with the other.  
"Newt, what's-"  
"She's having pups," Newt explained.  
"I can see that Newt," Theseus answered. "Why is she having pups on our dining table?"  
"Because she needs to be supervised."

"Newt, couldn't you just be normal for once?" Theseus asked, exasperated. Newt considered for a moment, and then shook his head.  
"I don't think so. I think that this... this is me." He shrugged. "Maybe the other me would have been better."  
Theseus would have hugged Newt, but he was currently holding several baby puffskeins, so Theseus decided that the embrace could wait.  
"I like this you," Theseus said softly. "The other you might have been different. Not better."  
Newt looked up at him, and for a moment he looked happy, before he returned to fussing over the creatures on his lap.

***

 

1913 - Theseus 22, Newt 16  
The rumours that had followed Newt from his earliest days, saying that he was somehow unnatural, somehow suspicious, had come to the conclusion that Theseus had always feared. Newt was being expelled.

The school had 'mercifully' allowed Newt to keep his wand if the family could find a private tutor. But the truth was obvious to all of them - that Newt was too strange for the school to want him, and the one who was actually at fault was too valuable to be removed. Her family expected her to stay, and that meant that unlike Newt she was safe. Worse, Newt did care about her, in his own way. She had told them they were friends, so Newt stayed loyal even in this situation. Newt didn't find it easy to lie, and it didn't seem to occur to him that was what she had done.

Everyone knew Newt had been framed. But he was the scapegoat that they needed, and that was enough to mean he lost his place at the school. He would be the first in the family not to complete his education within the halls of Hogwarts, but it was the loss of the Forest that seemed to hurt him worst of all.

Theseus took off a few days to help his brother settle back home. Newt was tearful when he thought that no one was looking. He seemed even less comfortable inside the house than he normally was, constantly itching to get outside where he felt more relaxed. Mother and Father didn't know what they could to to help, though they did their best.

Theseus approached him one day while he was sat on the lawn, a gnome hopping across his legs as he fed it small pieces of horklump.  
"Hey."

Newt nodded slightly in greeting, but didn't stop what he was doing. His eyes looked empty.  
"You okay?" Theseus prodded.  
"No," Newt said softly. "If they can't find a tutor I'll lose my wand."  
"Let me teach you?" Theseus suggested. He wasn't patient, and he had his own life to lead. But he couldn't let Newt lose his wand, and he knew all of Newt's little quirks. He wasn't going to be scared off.  
"Thank you," Newt murmured, feeding another bit of the horklump to the gnome, before standing and throwing the little creature over the fence with a practiced twirl.

"What's bothering you?" Theseus asked. There were a lot of options, but hearing it in Newt's own words would help him know how he could help.  
"She said she'd write," Newt murmured, looking heartbroken, and Theseus realised there was nothing he could do to fix this, just hold his brother close.

***

1914 - Theseus 23, Newt 17  
Newt had found an older witch who was willing to give him lessons one afternoon a week. Most of his studies were self-taught, but that occasional lesson meant he kept his wand. Theseus had been able to resume his training, when the world had suddenly changed.

An avalanche of countries had declared war on each other, and the end result was that Theseus was going to France with a few other young British aurors, to serve King and Country and to protect the muggles. There were already rumors of werewolf attacks on Belgian children, and unforgivables used on muggles. Beauxbaton had sent several of their students to Britain for their own safety. So Theseus was fighting, because it was right and because he wanted the glory.

He had returned to his parents’ house to pack his bag. Newt had been working on a newly-developed method of enchanting bags that enabled them to hold far more than they should have been able to, and he had prepared a case. 

Newt sat on the bed, flicking through his notebooks and trying to advise Theseus on his packing. As Newt's and his own ideas of essentials varied, Newt's help was appreciated but not overly useful.  
"I don't need a puffskein."  
"She'll keep you warm," Newt pointed out calmly. "And you need to remember your paper. What about an owl?"  
"I can't take an owl onto a battlefield," Theseus said, and Newt nodded after a moment.  
"You can't forget your scarf." Newt held out the old scarf, which had faded a little over time. Theseus still felt guilty when he wore it, remembering how cruel he had been to Newt, but Newt smiled and it all felt okay.

"Newt, they're going to ask for more people to sign up. I don't want you to go, it's dangerous."  
"It's dangerous for you too."  
"Yes." Theseus closed his eyes for a moment, and squeezed Newt's shoulder. "But for me the danger is all from the enemy. You can't know what the people on our own side will be like." 

A look of pain flickered across Newt's face, but he nodded in understanding, and embraced Theseus tightly.  
"Come on," Theseus prompted. "More to do."

***

1915 - Theseus 24, Newt 18  
Theseus had hoped his baby brother would sit out the war doing something that was safe. Helping mother on the farm perhaps, or even teaching at Hogwarts if they had found a way around the whole expulsion thing. He had hoped his brother would be safe.

It was the spring of 1915 when he received the bad news.  
"Letter for you, Captain," Percival told him as he walked into their shared dug out, carrying a cup of tea with some disdain and a cup of coffee floating along beside him. Percival handed over the tea, snatched his coffee out of the air, and summoned a book.  
"Any new orders, sergeant?" Theseus teased, and Percival shrugged.  
"They're moving us in a few days. Want to get some of the stronger wizards over on the Eastern front, there's rumours the other side are using dragons. We certainly are."  
"I'm not paid enough to deal with dragons," Theseus muttered, ripping open the envelope and cursing loudly.

"What is it?" Percival asked, hand on his wand.  
"Newt," he spat. If anything, Percival looked more tense than he had a moment previously - they'd known each other long enough to know that Newt was Theseus's weak spot.  
"What's he done?"  
"Signed up," Theseus answered, taking a slow breath. "To work with dragons."  
Percival nearly choked on his coffee, looking over at Theseus.  
"You aren't joking, are you?"  
"No." Theseus rubbed at his forehead with one hand, staring at the letter in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. "I wish I was, but apparently my brother, the one who can't manage even basic human interaction, has decided his contribution to the war effort is to go and wrangle dragons."  
"You always said he was better with nature..." Percival said, his voice gentle. It was clear he understood Theseus's worry - he'd heard enough about Newt, about what Newt was.

"I just don't want him to fight any of the other trainers. They're tough guys, they'd rip him apart," Theseus murmured, and Percival squeezed his shoulder.  
"He'll stick with the dragons," Percival promised. "He'll be alright."

Theseus nodded, but he didn't feel like he believed it. He spent the next few weeks trying to manipulate the situation so that he could go and check on Newt. Eventually, he found a way to move his men towards where the British dragon trainers were working.

He walked beside Percival. They had left some of the other aurors in charge at the camp, and only a handful of soldiers were accompanying them. Technically Theseus was meant to remain in camp, but his brother's continued survival was important.

An older wizard walked out to greet them. He was a muscular man, with a nasty burn to one side of his face. He glared out at the world through piercing blue eyes, and his hand was resting on his wand.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"I'm looking for my brother," Theseus explained. "Newt Scamander."  
"Oh!" The man laughed, reaching out to shake Theseus's hand. "You must be Theseus. Come inside, he's out at the moment... and this must be your American."  
"T-This is Auror Graves," Theseus stuttered.  
"That changeling brother of yours told us you might visit." 

Theseus felt a sudden pang of guilt and surprise, startled that Newt had chosen to introduce himself as a changeling. It was meant to be their family's secret.  
"Where is Newt?"  
"He's out with the beasts right now." The man showed them inside the cave, and each of them was given a mug full of beer. The room was filled with older wizards, all heavily built and tough. Theseus's heart ached at the thought of his brother alone with them.

"How is he doing?" he asked the man who had been their first point of contact.  
"He's absolutely insane. Not at all frightened of the dragons, treats'em like puppies. And they love him. Won't let any of the rest of us near, and he spent last week carrying a hatchling round like a fucking parrot."  
Theseus coughed slightly, and Percival rubbed his back. The man facing them arched an eyebrow.  
"Your brother don't really get humans, does he?"  
"No," Theseus admitted, then paused as he heard something approach. He reached for his wand, but Percival grabbed him, and he felt thin arms wrap around him from behind. He turned around to see Newt grinning up at him.

His brother was muddy and soot stained, his hair tangled and littered with leaves. He was smiling brightly, his eyes alight with sheer joy.  
"You came to visit!" Newt embraced him again, pressing his forehead into Theseus's chest. It was a gesture he'd done before, it seemed to calm him. Theseus held him close.

"He did, and he brought his husband," McAwley, one of the Scottish wizards Theseus commanded, teased. Newt frowned for a moment and then looked at Theseus's hand. "He's not married," he informed McAwley. "Anyway, Theseus, come and meet my friends." 

Any hope Theseus had of being introduced to the wizards around them faded as Newt dragged him out onto the hillside, walking him among the dragons. Each and every one of them was a giant, with sharp teeth. Any sane person would have been screaming in terror. Newt greeted each of them by name. 

"You should stick around a day or two." one of the other men told Theseus. "You wouldn't believe the stuff he can get them to do, they listen to him..." The awe in the man's voice was clear, and despite everything Theseus felt a slight glow of pride. Newt nodded, and the man reached out and affectionately ruffled Newt's hair. "He's our good luck charm, he is. Even the fucking Kraut dragons listen to him."


	6. 1916-1919

1916 - Theseus 25, Newt 19   
Newt hadn't been able to work with dragons the whole war. His own ability to control the dragons wasn't enough to keep him out there. The two sides had managed to draw out an agreement to stop using creatures, had passed off what had already happened as flamethrowers. 

Newt had been sent home, back to the Ministry. To start with, Theseus had been relieved that his brother was no longer in reach of the bombs, but Newt's letters were briefer each time they were received. He could tell something was wrong.

A new auror, one of the Fawley family, shipped out from England watched Theseus curiously as he sat beside Percival, working on a reply. Newt hadn't even mentioned a creature in his last letter, just said that he was well and he missed Theseus. The lack of mentioning of creatures was enough to worry Theseus, and it was only Percival's rationalising words that stopped him from storming back across the channel to check on Newt.

"You're Scamander's brother aren't you Captain?" Fawley asked curiously, and Theseus felt himself tense as he nodded.  
"Newt's my baby brother."  
"You don't seem much like him," Fawley answered. "I mean, I like the guy, but he's weird."  
"He's fine," Theseus gritted out. Logically he knew that Newt was weird. Newt had been weird since he was two years old, and Theseus was the first to admit it. But there was a difference between Theseus saying that, and hearing a newcomer say it.

"They say-" Fawley began, then paused, glancing at Theseus. Whatever he saw in Theseus's eyes made him choose to continue. "Well, they say that he's a changeling. Or that he's insane. But I don't think he's insane, I like him."  
Theseus hesitated, then nodded.  
"Did he say he was a changeling?"  
"He didn't say it, but Abbot said he was and everyone knew it at Hogwarts." Fawley frowned. "Newt speaks highly of you, pretty sure you are the only person that he likes."

Theseus sighed softly and nodded.  
"I think you might be right."   
At least now he had a start on what to write to his brother. Newt needed to hear from him.

*** 

1917 - Theseus 26, Newt 20   
Leave back to England was always exciting. He had loved taking Percival around Oxford, to visit Stonehenge and the Roman Baths. But now he was going to take him home.

The thought of introducing Percival to his family made him feel more than a little anxious. It wasn't that they would mind - his parents were delighted to meet the man he wrote about so often. He just wasn't sure what Percival would make of the hippogriffs, or of his brother's more eccentric habits. During the War, Newt had been working, and some of his strangeness had been hidden, but when they met on Newt's own turf his oddness would be clear.

"It's okay," Percival told him, squeezing his hand tenderly. "You've already warned me."  
"I know," Theseus agreed, swallowing after a moment and then nodded, apparating him home. 

As he arrived there, he saw Newt. Newt was standing by the house, stroking the feathers of one of the younger hippogriffs. Theseus waved, and cautiously Newt waved back.

"Hello!" Theseus called out, leading Percival over to his brother. "Newt, it's good to see you."  
Newt nodded, not quite meeting Theseus's gaze, but continuing to stroke his fingers through the hippogriff's feathers. He was calming himself, Theseus realised after a second.  
"Percival has come to stay for a few days."  
"Hello," Newt greeted softly, but didn't look up from where he was working. His entire body was tense, like he wanted to escape. Theseus gently guided Percival away, able to tell that they weren't wanted.

Introducing Percival to his parents went far better, and his father was soon discussing old cases with Percival. Theseus made his excuses, and headed away to find Newt.

Newt was still where he had left him, still patting his fingers through the soft feathers.  
"Hello..." Theseus greeted, his voice gentle now. He wanted to reassure him, keeping his hands down visibly - the same as he would with a worried hippogriff. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright," Newt answered, without looking. Theseus rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you willing to go for a walk with me?"  
"Through the woods?" Newt asked cautiously. Theseus nodded, seeing relief spreading across Newt's face at that. Theseus pulled his old Gryffindor scarf around his own throat, and led the way. Newt walked beside him, quiet.  
"I don't think anyone at work likes me," Newt said after a few moments. "They all know, and rumours about what Leta and I did at school are swirling. I might lose my job."  
"You won't lose me," Theseus said firmly, wishing there was more he could say, or more he could do to calm him.

Newt nodded silently, walking close to Theseus.  
"You know you're not alone?" Theseus said softly to him. "You're my brother. Always."

Newt nodded cautiously. Theseus unwrapped the scarf from his neck, tapping his wand against the fabric. The red stripes turned grey, and he placed it around Newt's shoulders.  
"I'm not leaving you."  
"I'm your brother too," Newt repeated, stroking his fingers over the scarf. "Can I say hello to Percival later?"

*** 

1918 - Theseus 27, Newt 21  
'Theseus, I need to see you immediately.'   
When the note arrives on Theseus's desk at lunch, in his brother's unusually shaped handwriting, his blood runs cold. He thinks of Leta, of the mistakes Newt has made before because he simply isn't good with people. Newt has been acting secretively recently, spending more time alone. He tries not to worry, but that simple message is enough to send him scurrying from the Ministry, using the floo network to get home.

Newt was sat at a table, his face damp with tears, and Theseus walked over, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Newt?"  
"Hey," Newt looked up, then wiped at his face in an attempt to get rid of the tears. "Sorry."  
"What's wrong?"  
Newt gestured helplessly at a piece of paper in front of him. Theseus embraced his brother, before peering down at the letter.

'Dear Mister Scamander, following our meeting last month I am delighted to be able to offer you sponsorship for the book you have spoken of. I believe the magical world will be greatly enhanced by your study of 'magizoology', and I am happy to invest in your work. Please come and visit the Obscurus Books office on the 28th of this month, in order to receive further details,  
A. Worme'

"Why are you crying?" Theseus asked, staring at the letter in shock.  
"It's got to be a trick," Newt mumbled. "No one would want to see what I have to say..."  
Theseus sighed and embraced his brother for a moment.  
"I don't think it's a trick," he told him, gazing into his eyes. "I think it's someone recognising what a remarkable person you are. And I can come with you to the meeting if you'd like?"

Newt nodded, pressing his forehead into Theseus's side from his seated position. Theseus held him close, stroking his hair.  
"I believe in you Newt. You can do this."   
Newt whimpered softly in response, and clung to him tighter still.

***

1919 - Theseus 28, Newt 22  
The Newt that walked into Theseus's house was almost unrecognisable - his skin was pink from sunburn, his hair longer than before, and his eyes sparkled with sheer joy. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, and was carrying several notebooks in one hand and a suitcase in the other. It was winter, and he was wearing the scarf that Theseus had given him.

He stopped in the entrance way until Theseus walked over, then leaned into him in an attempt at embracing. Theseus tolerated being stabbed in the ribs by a book, having not seen his brother for several months.  
"You look great Newt."  
"It's been wonderful," Newt agreed. He had been able to take two months off of work, to prepare some preliminary notes for his book. With much of Europe currently untravellable, he had chosen to visit Egypt, and travel on from there. He had been accompanying a couple of other wizards, who were working on a travel guide, but it was clear they had been happy to leave Newt mostly alone. Newt seemed to like it that way.

"How was the research?"  
"Incredible." Newt spread out the notebooks on the table, making no attempt to remove his shoes or tidy his belongings. He opened the pages, showing Theseus drawings of creatures that he had seen, covered with notes about their behaviour and diets, and a dozen other things that Theseus couldn't even begin to understand. 

Theseus settled in, knowing that when Newt was in a mood like this he could expect to spend more than an hour listening to discussion of different creatures. Newt didn't disappoint, his words jumping between a dozen different countries. Theseus listened in admiration. He knew how hard his brother found it to visit new places and meet new people, but it seemed that working with creatures was the incentive he needed to succeed. Theseus made a mental note of that in case he ever needed to bribe him.

Newt looked like any other young man, flushed with excitement. When he spoke of animals he didn't look away or stutter - the information just flowed from him, his eyes sparkling in joy. Theseus listened contentedly, eventually reminding Newt that they did have to eat, and that stories could wait for now.


	7. 1920-1923

1920 - Theseus 29, Newt 23  
Newt had been hiding in his room again. Theseus wasn't exactly surprised - after the horklump incident of 1904 he knew better than to pry into what his brother was up to in his room - the answer would be far worse than anyone would expect. But now, he was curious.

Newt was never exactly eager to share details of his work for the Ministry, but when it came to his book deal he could talk for days, pausing only for food and water on Theseus's insistence. Which meant the current secrecy was suspicious. Theseus wondered if he had found some kind of baby creature that he was nursing back to health. Knowing Newt's taste in creatures it would probably have a dozen claws, spit venom and have razor sharp claws. And Newt would probably have named it Herbert, or something equally sweet.

Eventually though, Newt finished what he was doing, and invited Theseus up to his room.

The pieces of paper were still scattered across the walls, if a little tidier than they had been previously. The entire room was mangled - it looked as though it had been searched by a particularly enthusiastic auror, but Theseus knew his brother well enough to realise that that was normal. If anything there was less than he expected, a couple of cages that had been stacked by the door nowhere in sight. On the centre of the bed, there was a large brown suitcase, battered and stained - one he recognised from Newt's travels.

Newt looked between him and the suitcase, his eyes shining. It was the look Newt got when he wanted someone to realise something.  
"You're going to have to use some words for me Newt," Theseus reminded gently. "I don't know what's special about it."

Newt opened the case, revealing a book, some pyjamas, and a couple of other things he would take with him on his travel, including his scarf. Then he closed it, his thumb flicking over something beside the lock.  
"Open it," Newt insisted. Humouring him, Theseus threw open the case, and stared down into the darkness, a ladder descending out of sight. He whispered a quick lumos.  
"Is it safe?"  
Newt nodded, and Theseus climbed in, his brother following close behind.

He came into a small shed, filled with bottles and boxes and books.  
"What is this place?"  
"I'm keeping my notes here." Newt gestured. "And a few healing potions, and food for the creatures, and all kinds of things."  
"This is some pretty impressive spellwork," Theseus told him, seeing how Newt beamed at the gentle praise. Then Newt cleared his throat, and walked over to the door of the shed. He pushed it open.

Theseus stepped out into the middle of a sunny day. It felt like the paddock at their parent's house, the grass soft beneath his feat, the air warm but not stifling.  
"Come on!" Newt hissed, leading him towards a mountain face. As they arrived, things shifted, and he found himself deep within a network of caves, then an overgrown rainforest, then an icecap, then a mangrove swamp.

"You did all this?"  
"It's so I can study the creatures," Newt murmured. "I've been researching how to do it for months." He looked up at Theseus a little nervously. "Do you think the creatures will like it?"

Theseus gazed around in awe, and nodded slowly.  
"I think they're going to love it Newt. You did well."

Newt smiled up at him.  
"You know this is illegal right Newt?" Theseus reminded him. Newt shrugged.  
"Depends which country I'm in at the time." With that, he started back up the ladder, Theseus following close behind. 

Once they were back in the room, Theseus realised something.  
"You don't have a bedroom."  
"I can sleep on the floor."  
Theseus stared at him.  
"Newt, add a bed, or I swear I will arrest you here and now."

With some complaining, Newt climbed back down, emerging a short while after.  
"There's a bed now."  
Theseus nodded, and embraced Newt.  
"Well done."

***

1921 - Theseus 30, Newt 24  
Theseus missed Percival. They were both very busy with their own careers, but sometimes he wished there was someone to wake up beside. He wondered what it was like for Newt, going through life alone. It wasn't right - Newt wasn't bad. Newt didn't deserve to be deprived of happiness.   
Theseus couldn't do anything about the sorry state of his own love life, but he could help Newt with his.  
The question was who would be a suitable partner for Newt. He gazed around his office, eyeing up the aurors. It would have been completely inappropriate for Theseus to do anything with them, but getting them to meet Newt was within the bounds of respectability.

Some of the aurors were too loud for Newt, who was a quiet person. Others were married, or not interested in men. One had a daughter, which Theseus felt was a good reason to rule them out - Newt got on well with animals, not children.

That left a handful of aurors that would probably be suitable, and a few of the other witches and wizards. It was then that Theseus decided he should probably work out whether Newt liked men or women or both. It was the kind of thing that had never really come up in conversation. Theseus had never given it much thought - he didn't quite see why it was such a big deal to some people. But if he was going to find Newt an appropriate partner, it was a fact he should probably know.

He cornered Newt when the younger man was resting at Theseus's house, his ever-present case tucked under his head as he lay back on the floor, wand projecting images of stars across the ceiling.  
"Newt?"  
Newt looked over, his gaze tinged with suspicion.  
"Do you like men or women?"

Newt frowned a little.   
"I get on acceptably with most of the people at work, regardless of their gender."  
Theseus laughed and shook his head.  
"Romantically. I've been trying to work out who I can set you up with, and I don't know if you want a boyfriend or a girlfriend."  
"I don't?" Newt frowned a little, seeming to be lost by the course the conversation was taking.  
"I like both," Theseus agreed, and Newt's frown grew.  
"It's not like that." Newt shook his head. "It just isn't..." Newt hesitated, and Theseus thought of his brother's awkwardness and Leta's cruelty. Perhaps his brother was frightened of a relationship.

"I could find someone who is non-threatening?" Theseus suggested, and Newt stifled a grin.  
"I'm not threatened," he told Theseus calmly. "It just isn't the kind of thing I do."  
Theseus frowned.  
"You can't be happy like that Newt."  
"I am," Newt squeezed his hand gently. "There's nothing about my life right now I'd change."  
***

1922 - Theseus 31, Newt 25  
Theseus always hated funerals. He lived life to the full, and disliked being reminded of his own mortality. It brought back too many memories of the war. Of good men lying slaughtered at his feet, of lives he wasn't able to save. It was a reminder of a nightmare that was never going to leave him alone. But with Newt away exploring the world, it fell on him to meet with the rest of the family, and to represent his immediate family in this gathering of the Scamander clan.

He dressed in his smartest suit, going to the private room that had been set aside in the country manner. The man who had died - an older Great Uncle several times removed - was laid out elegantly in a coffin emblazoned with golden decoration. His wand rested across his heart. 

Theseus walked through the crowd, greeting relatives he knew from any number of family get togethers. A little girl, around eight years old, was sat in the corner, half-hidden beneath a table. She was wearing a deep blue dress, and her arms were wrapped around her knees. He tried to remember her name.  
"Hello," he said to her softly. "My name's Theseus, what's your name?"  
She stared at him and blinked, then curled up smaller, her lip starting to tremble.

"Hey..." He soothed. He was never that good with children, but he didn't normally make them cry just by saying hello. "You okay there? Where's your mother?"  
"Morgana," a tired voice called, as a young woman walked over and picked up the girl. "Sorry-" she turned to address Theseus. "She isn't very good with people." She paused. "Theseus right? Then you know all about..." Her voice trailed off, and Theseus frowned.  
"About what?"  
"The curse?" the woman asked. "You're lucky... lost all three of my children to it." She pressed a kiss to Morgana's forehead. "I mean, I love who they are now but..." Her voice trailed off, and she gazed into Theseus's eyes. "Lance and Gawain, they're both... they're difficult boys." 

"Difficult?" Theseus queried.   
"They couldn't come today. Lance never knows when to stop talking, and Gawain... he doesn't like new people. He screams."   
Theseus swallowed and nodded.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. She nodded in response.   
"Morgana, Theseus's brother is like you... what is he doing, still messing around with creatures?"  
"He's writing a book," Theseus answered, and Morgana's mother smiled.  
"How is his magic?" she queried. "I just worry whether or not my children... especially when Morgana doesn't like to speak..."  
"He does well enough to get by," Theseus answered, thinking of the case. "If there's something that he wants to do, he'll find a way..." He paused. "And I think Newt can do a bit of non-verbal magic."  
Morgana's mother nodded, relief clear in her eyes. Theseus wondered how long she had worried about this, and wished he could do something to ease her pain.

Theseus paused.   
"Lady Morgana, I don't suppose I could have a dance with you could I?" He gestured towards a space in the middle of the room, where a few couples were dancing together. She paused, staring up at him with wide brown eyes, the same innocence shining there that had once been in Newt's eyes.

"Your mother can be right there?" he suggested, and the little girl nodded. Walking out onto the stage wasn't easy, not with the child gripping his hand so tightly he was sure it would bruise, but he showed her how to rest her feet on top of his, and danced with her around the room. She smiled brightly up at him, and when the music was over she raced back to her mother, still silent.   
Theseus approached the two of them.  
"You are a wonderful dancer Lady Morgana." The girl smiled at him, and he turned to her mother. "Maybe Newt would be able to meet your children. He could talk with them about his creatures... nothing dangerous. I'll have him bring a puffskein or something next time he's in town, and maybe we can talk?"  
She nodded, and moved away as Morgana tugged her back towards the corner. Theseus caught sight of the little girl tucking herself away once more.

Theseus waved, and she didn't respond. Her mother waved back with a smile.

***

1923 - Theseus 32, Newt 26  
Newt looked happier when Theseus next saw him, stepping off of a boat (Floo powder is bad for the animals, These,) with his suitcase at his side. He walked a little more upright, carrying his case in one hand and a few books in the other, Theseus's old scarf still around his neck, looking distinctly more muddy than last time Theseus had seen him.

Theseus cleaned the scarf with a tap of his wand, turning to his brother.  
"How many illegal creatures do you have in there?"  
Newt paused, pressing his lips together and then tilting his head.  
"It depends in which country, I mean in Rhodesia really there are no restrictions on animal transport other than for Lethifolds and for Dragons."  
"I mean in England."  
"A few?" Newt suggested with a winning smile.  
"You won't let them out will you? I don't need the kind of chaos your pets could cause."  
"They aren't pets," Newt said stubbornly, but a smile twisted his lips as he spoke. His expressions were always careful - a creature trying to mimic a man. But Theseus smiled back.   
"Your friends then. Keep them out of my sight, or I will have to confiscate them."

Newt nodded, handing over a battered brown notebook. Theseus blinked, then opened it up.  
It was filled with Newt's scrawl, words and pictures fighting for space on a crowded page. Some of the creatures moved - Murtlaps squirming through tunnels as Demiguise hid from view and Nundu battled for territory.

"Your book?"  
"A first draft, based on what I've found. Mister Worme wants to see it - if he's happy with it, he's going to finance me to go off on another journey. For longer this time. It's not perfect, but... do you think he'll like it?"

Newt looked up at Theseus nervously, his eyes wide with fear and hope. Theseus considered for a moment and then nodded, flicking through.  
"I'm sure. Newt, you don't have a lethifold in there do you?"  
"No!" Newt sounded startled at the suggestion. "They also eat other creatures."  
Theseus considered, then decided that was the best he could hope for.

"Let's get home." He led the way, Newt close beside him. He watched Newt carefully, seeing how he didn't speak much as he flicked out his wand to fetch and carry, to create light - non-verbal magic was a talent of Newt's.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Theseus began, and Newt screwed up his face. Theseus chuckled.  
"Not like that. There's a young girl. A cousin of ours, she's called Morgana. She doesn't speak. I'd like her to see what you can do. She'd like to meet some of the creatures I'm sure."

Newt's eyes lit up and he nodded.  
"I will try and help her."  
Theseus grinned, wondering if Newt knew the message behind his words. That Morgana was like him. That she shared the curse that haunted him and that her mother needed to see there was hope.  
"I probably can't get her to speak," Newt pointed out.  
"She doesn't need to," Theseus said. "She needs to do things her way, like you do."


	8. 1924-1926

1924 - Theseus 33, Newt 27  
Newt was lonely. That was something Theseus could tell - even if Newt didn't put it into words. If he was asked he would say he had his creatures, that people found him irritating, that he was used to it. But there was something in his eyes that said it wasn't alright. Even when Newt was being difficult to read, Theseus could tell he was lonely.

The problem was, Theseus couldn't fix it. If he had been able to wave his wand and give Newt even half of his skill with people he would have jumped at the chance, but he couldn't do that. People were easy to him, and Newt couldn't understand them, because Newt wasn't human.

The fact Newt wasn't human didn't bother Theseus any more, and nor did the fact that Newt wasn't his real brother. He could hardly remember the crying baby that he had for the first few months of the child's life. This Newt was the real one in his mind. Odd and imperfect, but his.

He knocked on the lid of the case, carrying a bowl of tomato soup with his free hand. He stepped back as he heard footsteps, and was greeted by Newt peering out from the ladder. He held out the soup, and Newt took it, clearly contemplating scampering back into his cavern. A moment later, Newt clambered out, walking over and headbutting Theseus's shoulder, both his hands holding onto the soup. Theseus held him for a moment, then sat down in an armchair. Newt perched on the table in front of him.

"Thanks," Newt murmured, looking towards the food. His hair stuck up and there was straw tangled in it. His hands were smudged with ink.   
"How go the edits?"  
"I hate it." Newt sighed. "Especially... they want me to say more about the practical uses. I don't know why we only value the creatures we can use."  
"Because we're greedy." Theseus said sympathetically. "That's why people like you get hurt." 

Newt nodded, and stared at his soup for a moment.   
"If they like the edits, I'm going to go and explore for a more detailed second version. For a year or more, not just the few days I'm able to take from work..." He swallowed and looked Theseus in the eye. "I'm going to... I'll be able to do what really matters to me."  
"You'll get there," Theseus promised. "And you'll write to me."

Newt nodded, still thinking. Theseus paused.  
“I heard from Morgana’s mother. She’s doing really well.” Newt nodded, and Theseus paused, glancing towards the case.  
"You need any help with feeding them?"  
Technically, Newt could have set up a spell to feed the creatures, but he worried about them getting lonely, insisted on feeding them himself. Newt's eyes lit up and he nodded.  
Theseus headed into the case with him, glancing at the papers strewn across Newt's desk. This was his brother's space, and he was honoured to be allowed inside. He made his way through, knowing most of the creatures by temperament if not by name.

***

1925 - Theseus 34, Newt 28  
Newt was out in the world. He was sending back letters, filled with observations of the creatures he had seen and their habits. Occasionally he would mention an illness or injury, but it was always an afterthought. One letter that had left Theseus feeling sick for almost a week included: 'Saw two dragons with a female hatchling, they have dark blue scales, and the most miraculous eyes. The male had his leg caught in a trap, judging by the wound it had been there for several weeks. I tried to free it and his mate got defensive. She nearly bit through my arm. Luckily I freed him before passing out from blood loss, and I was able to access a nearby village. The scar will barely be noticeable in a few weeks.'

Lines like that did not fill him with confidence about his younger brother's safety out in the world. But Newt was, Newt had always been, far safer with creatures than with other humans. Theseus found himself imagining all kinds of terrible fates which could befall his brother if Newt trusted the wrong person or said the wrong thing. Every time more than a couple of days passed before he received a letter, he had convinced himself Newt was in trouble, so hearing from him was always a shock.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Newt - he trusted Newt totally.

He didn't trust the people around him. They might take advantage, and that thought horrified him. He kept his trust in Newt, even when he had to visit more than one country to bail his brother out of jail. It wasn't his brother's fault - those things just happened around him. He got into arguments with the wrong people, said the wrong thing, and suffered for it. But Newt kept smiling.

Newt was in Africa now. Theseus knew nothing of it other than the letters Newt sent, and they weren't enough to put his restless mind at ease. He tried to focus on his job, on handling the dark witches and wizards that tried to attack the innocent. But constantly seeing the dark side of magic left him sick. Newt deserved better. Newt would keep walking into trouble every chance he got, because that was just who he was, and Theseus couldn't stand it.

Theseus couldn't stop it. He just waited for the next letter to arrive, and hoped it would be one bringing good news.

***

1926 - Theseus 35, Newt 29  
Of all the worrying letters he had received from Newt, one that informed him 'Graves wasn't Graves and he tried to kill me and several creatures escaped but we apprehended Grindelwald and everything is fine' was probably the worst. It was a challenge to create a message more concerning than the one explaining he was in jail, but Newt rose to the challenge admirably.

He raced across the Atlantic at top speed, and straight to Percival's bedside. Percival looked awful, underweight and haggard. He gazed up at Theseus with uncertainty.  
"These?"  
"Percival... hear you got kidnapped."  
"A bit," Percival admitted, his lips twisting in a faint smile. He blinked slowly, looking dazed. He was being looked after by aurors and healers, but it was clear damage had been done.

"You know where my brother is?" Theseus asked softly. He didn't want to abandon Percival, but Newt needed him.  
Percival shook his head.  
"Find him. I can wait." He glanced over at the aurors surrounding the rooms. "They aren't going to let me go anywhere. Don't you worry."

Theseus promised to return, then raced to find Newt. 

He was directed to a women's boarding house, mind full of concern. He thought of Leta, of the trouble Newt had found in Hogwarts. Of the loneliness after the war. Newt hadn't ever really had friends, not human ones.

He was staying with an auror. Theseus had known enough of them to know that they could be violent, that they sometimes wouldn't be patient with those that weren't right. Aurors swore to protect those who were skilled at magic, and to help muggles. They made no promise for changelings like Newt. They didn't care about those that weren't human.

That thought worried him as he knocked on the door of the apartment, having cast a 'Notice Me Not' charm. He wasn't sure what to expect - it could be a cell, or a safe house. What he found inside was a home.

Two women were sat at a table, eating, Newt sat between them. He looked up, his eyes shining, and raced to Theseus's side, embracing him closely. The two of them held each other for a few brief moments, before Newt turned to the others.  
"Theseus is my brother. This is Tina Goldstein, she was an auror. This is Queenie Goldstein. Tina, Queenie, this is my brother, Theseus Scamander."

Theseus held out his hand to the two women, mentally cursing Newt's introduction. He had clearly tried to do it the way he was meant to, but saying that Tina 'was' an auror had caused her to visibly flinch. He didn't know yet what role these two had played in his brother's adventures, but he did know that talking like that would cost Newt any friendship or goodwill he had managed to earn.  
"Pleasure to meet you both," he greeted the women. 

Tina grasped his hand firmly and met his gaze, but Queenie looked away. For a moment he thought she might be a changeling like Newt was, wondered if Tina could talk about what it was like to grow up not knowing - but Queenie looked normal. 

Queenie paused.  
"You don't need to worry." she said, and there was such certainty in her voice that Theseus was shocked. "We know Newt's a bit different silly. Knew it from when we first met him. We still like him."

"Queenie's a legilimens," Newt mumbled, his ears having turned slightly pink. "Have you seen Percival?" he asked Theseus. "Mister Graves is Theseus's lover," Newt explained to the sisters, leading to Theseus's mind filling with all kinds of memories. 

Queenie giggled softly, and it was Theseus's turn to blush.


End file.
